An Unnatural Love
by hipstergeek17
Summary: Future! Westeros where feelings and emotions are unacceptable, Petyr; a Psychology teacher and Sansa; an outsider from Essos. Petyr must teach this intriguing girl what it means to live in their world. Instead of her learning about how they live, Petyr learns about how to love. Love: a dangerous feeling that could land you into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic was inspired by the movie "Equals". If you haven't watched it, it's a very good movie. It takes you to the future and shows us what the future will be like and how love with be very difficult to control. I have made some things up in the story but its' a modern/future type of fanfic opposed to the medieval times.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

..

..

Westeros isn't a normal society as it used to be. Westeros is a world of no violence and crime. No emotions. Westeros believes that emotions cause people to act in ways that can harm others and oneself. Emotions are eradicated from each being. People live their lives without experiencing Love and Hate. Only respect for one another. In order to establish a peaceful world, we must get rid of emotions. This is what the world is and will be. A benefit for us all.

.

.

.

.

.

Petyr awoke in his room like every other day. He took shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. It's was the same schedule everyday and it didn't bother him. He grabbed his briefcase and headed out to work. He was a Psychology teacher for secondary students. His apartment was located just inside school perimeters; a benefit for him and his students.

Petyr walked into the conference room, full of his colleagues. As he walked to the empty seat at the end of the desk, they all greeted him a "Good Morning" , in which he greeted them back. He took a seat and the principal: Ms. Cersei Lannister, walked in. Everyone in the room all stood up mid-way and sat back down being interrupted by Cersei.

"Nothing to discuss today, you are all dismissed." Everyone nodded and stood up from their chair. Petyr arose just to be interrupted by Ms. Lannister.

"Petyr, I want to have a word with you."

"Of course, Ms. Lannister." He nodded. They waited until the last person walked out the door.

"I have news for you Petyr. You're having a new student."

New student? Petyr thought. No new students ever come to Westeros High unless…

"Yes, the girl was caught pulling up to the Harbor in King's Landing in a small boat. Apparently, she has escaped from Essos looking to find a "new world". Cersei scoffed. "Foolish girl."

"Yes." Petyr agreed. This happens rarely. Most people who escape Essos die at sea. Petyr wondered how she might have survived.

"I've made you in charge of her Petyr. You're a Psychology teacher, you can tell her how our minds work here. She's been given inhabitants to slow down her body's hormones. She'll be given a cure once Capital Westeros sends it to us. For the mean time, I'm trusting you Mr. Baelish. Don't make me lose my trust in you."

"No of course, Ms. Lannister, I will not disappoint." Cersei nodded and he walked out the conference room.

This was a big job for Petyr. Dealing with an outsider. He didn't know how they acted, what they were like, or what they looked like. Westeros is a peaceful world and the presence of outsiders could change that.

.

.

.

Petyr walked into the school building heading to his classroom. From a distance, he saw a figure sitting at the side of the door. He walked closer and discovers it was a girl. He walked up to her and gave a small smile.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Are you Mr. Baelish?" The girl asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I am. Are you my new student?"

"Yeahhh..." She nodded. Petyr looked down at her and studied her. She wasn't that crazy looking as he thought. He shook his head and went on to unlock the door.

"Why don't you come in and we can talk more before class starts."

"Okay." Petyr extended his hand to help her up. She looked at it for a while and carefully placed her hand in his. She had a soft delicate hand. Petyr held her hand carefully, afraid he might break it.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Petyr nodded and gestured her to enter his classroom. She walked in, Petyr following after her, closing the door behind him.

Petyr walked up to his desk laid his briefcase on his desk. He looked up to the girl and saw her standing in the middle of the classroom, looking around, clearly shy and not knowing what to do.

"You may take a seat anywhere, miss. There are no assigned seating." She looked at him and nodded. She sat in the front row all nice and proper, like the girls raised in Westeros. She didn't seem like any different. Petyr walked to the front of his desk, leaned his behind against it and looked at the girl.

"What's your name miss?"

"M-my name is Sansa. Sansa Stark." She stuttered. She was clearly scared.

"Nice to meet you, Sansa. You know who I am I presume so no need of introduction from me. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir- Mr. Baelish."

"Good. Don't need to worry Ms. Stark, Psychology is a very easy subject to work with. We study how the Westerosian people think. Interesting for you because you're from Essos." Petyr saw her nod in shame.

"Why did you leave Essos? If you don't mind me asking." Petyr asked. He wanted to know more about her, she was intriguing, a young Essosian woman escaping her mother country to come to Westeros and surviving was intriguing.

"Essos is very different than Westeros and I've been here for only a few hours. We don't have the same technology as Westeros, and we act very different from the people of Westeros…. I left because I have nothing left in Essos, my family-... my family's all dead." Petyr's eyes widened in surprise. Her family died. He felt a weird feeling near his chest. He felt bad for her. He was feeling sympathy for her.

"I'm sorry. That is truly unfortunate. You'll be welcomed here like a family. Westeros is peaceful and we all treat everyone with respec-"

"Respect is very different from Love Mr. Baelish." Sansa said a little bit more forceful. Love. Love is a very dangerous feeling. He was confused. Why would anyone want to experience love?


	2. Chapter 2

"Respect is very different from Love Mr. Baelish." Sansa said a little bit more forceful. Love. Love is a very dangerous feeling. He was confused. Why would anyone want to experience love? They both exchanged looks for a few seconds. The school bell rang and students rushed inside and took their seats.

"Good Morning students. As you can see, we have a new student in our class." Petyr looked at her "Will you please introduce yourself to the class?" Sansa nodded and stood up slowly and turned around to face her fellow classmates.

"Hello, my name is Sansa." She said shyly. The people around her smiled and murmured good morning.

"Is it true you came from Essos Sansa?" A student asked.

"Yes." She said shyly. She noticed that these people did not care to think before they say.

"Why did you leave?" another student asked. Sansa's eyes widened in surprise. She went silent. She wasn't comfortable in sharing everything with these many people.

Petyr saw her froze. "Let's give Sansa some of our respect for today class for she has only arrived a few hours ago. She must be exhausted." Petyr suddenly said out loud. The student nodded and kept quiet. Sansa sat back down and looked at Petyr. She mouthed a 'thank you' to him and in which he responded with a nod.

.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over.

"Bye Sansa." the students greeted her. She bid them a goodbye as well while she packed her stuff into her bag. She walked up to Petyr's desk and stood there watching him read a book. He looked up and looked at her confusingly.

"Have a question Ms. Stark?"

" I don't know where to go now Mr. Baelish."

"School has ended, you may go back to your dormitory."He looked at Sansa's confused face.

"Dormitory?"

"Yes. Has Ms. Lannister assigned you with one?"

"No sir." she replied. He sighed and packed up his stuff. "Come, I'll take you to her office and we can all talk about your predicament."

.

They both walked into the office and stopped at the front desk where Varys; the Office Administrator was working.

"Hello Vayrs, may I see Ms. Lannister please. Our new student has found herself in quite a bit of a problem."

"Of course." Varys replied he picked up the phone to phone Ms. Lannister.

"Hello ma'am, Mr. Baelish and a student has come to see you...Okay."

"You're free to go in."

"Thank you Varys." Petyr greeted with a slight nod, whilst Sansa gave him a small smile. Petyr opened the door to Ms. Lannister's office, letting Sansa go in first. He pulled a chair for her to sit down.

"Ms. Lannister, Ms. Stark has informed me that she does not have a dorm to retreat in. We came to inform you in case you might've forgotten." Cersei nodded and looked at Sansa.

"I'm sorry little dove, that I haven't informed you in our sleeping arrangements at our school. Unfortunately all the rooms are all filled. I wouldn't want you, our new student to sleep on the floor."

"I understand Ms. Lannister." Sansa said quietly.

"So where will she be staying ma'am?" Petyr asked.

"Well I did tell you, you were in charged of her so she'll be staying in with you until we can get a free space available for Ms. Stark."

"I'll be sleeping with Mr. Baelish?" Sansa said, a bit surprised.

"Not in his bed silly dove, Mr. Baelish should have an extra room you can retreat in. He'll help you settle down in Westeros and teach you everything you need to know about our ethics and behaviours, and what we expect from our students." Sansa nodded. She looked at Mr. Baelish, and he looked right at her. It was going to be awkward for sure and they both knew it.

"So we have resolved everything I hope." Ms. Lannister said as she smiled at the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59611a9da4d22b100b40ed2a1b5ed728""So we have resolved everything I hope."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8da1aaa05a1478707399f4740d06806""Yes ma'am, thank you." Petyr answered. Petyr stood up and gestured Sansa to follow him out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82231aeda3309d3f9d46d75ab2b1808c"The walk back to Petyr's apartment was quiet. The pair did not talk, fearing the other's reaction to this whole situation. They arrived at the apartment. Petyr reached into his pocket grabbing his keys. He opened the door and let Sansa go in first. Sansa looked around the apartment. For a man, Petyr was clean. Nothing was out of place. He had a lot of art hanging up on his wall. A beautiful black piano was sitting on the side of the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e9eaf63987bfe6a0f0335d524b2d16""Come follow me." Petyr called out. Sansa turned around to see him standing behind her. She followed and he lead her through a hallway. He pointed to the door straight ahead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2357edd23b03defbd7451568463f7f2""That is my room." He pointed to the right of him. "This is your bathroom, there is one inside my room so don't worry about me." He pointed to the left of them. "And this is your room." He opened the door and led her inside. The room had a queen sized bed. It had a dark gray duvet with white pillows. There were a dresser and a desk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d6eba033b8f8f5d7e617d5bdd38b949""I hope this is sufficient for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab9c04bf013401d06d3a02f63a7e4e0""Yes. Thank you, Mr. Baelish. I don't know how to repay your kindness to an outsider like me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12fdbccaf6e70cc6078844c51cca367a""Nonsense, I'm just doing my job Miss Stark. I hope to be a good host as well as a teacher to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="817e74892918e664bf61f62d59c33a7d""Trust me Mr. Baelish, you are more than a good host and teacher." Sansa smiled. Petyr nodded. Unable to answer to her kindness. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4edaae595bb0259164c4399013649fc3""Well, you should make yourself at home since you'll be staying here for the remainder of the year. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." Petyr walked out and left Sansa to rest. She walked around the room admiring everything by running her hands on them. Everything to the lamp, the desk and chair. Everything was so nice. She looked at the bed and jumped in it. It was the most comfortable bed she has ever laid on. The pillows were of nice fluff, the duvet was a dark gray silk. She laid on the bed and in a few moments fell fast asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5058f1af8388633f609cadb75a75dc9d"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9966ca6dcc0401cd6dcf0e5d74d3c125"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8967c2dc7ff9815cf66c84fd159d4861"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c5c5541a2ba9bf57f272e497095bfa7"Petyr headed to the kitchen to cook something up for him and his guest. He didn't know what she would be interested in so he decided to make a simple chicken soup. He got all the ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c785a40fcbdb3e2ceb994c4cdcf4970"After about 30 minutes he finished. He walked to Sansa's room to find the door ajar. He knocked on the door hoping to get her attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26520a0a843ea032b0d3639be15299de""Miss Stark?" He called. He didn't get a reply so he called out a little louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="614aaf1c89aa2cbbadd502d3166b46ef""Miss Stark?" He knocked. He decided to push open the door open slowly to see why she wasn't answering. Then he saw her on the bed sleeping. She looked so peaceful. So innocent. Fragile. Petyr couldn't stop looking at her. She looked interesting. He wanted to know more about her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801f3adcf8cf73255d1195fd5ae6c9d9"He started to walk up to the bed to get a closer look at the woman, but then the floorboard creaked loudly, which woke Sansa up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cade12388124341f052fac5df2532196"Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him groggily and in a confused state./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aa20554bec677b8dda9cd65f940c02b""Mr. Baelish?" Sansa said surprisingly, pulling the covers against her frame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="886224c0de13aa4ae8f9765d46acfa0a""Sansa... I-I just wanted to let you know that dinner is done. If you want to eat you're welcomed to join me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cddad11eb50bcf8fdd04f47cfa21c9e""Oh thank you Mr. Baelish. I'll be right out." She smiled tiredly. He nodded and walked out into the hall, closing the bedroom door after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9b12c686377e5e4bbf8f5859cab6295"Sansa sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and got out of the bed and headed out to join her teacher for dinner. She opened the door slowly and tiptoed to see where he was. She peered around the corner to see him fussing in the kitchen setting everything up. She walked out from behind the wall "Mr. Baelish?" she said trying to get his attention. He turned around quickly and met her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d24fde2f5976401cfe4e7a7efd64408""Miss Stark! Here, Here, have a seat, I'm just getting the table ready." Sansa complied and took a seat at the table. Sansa watched as Mr. Baelish got her a bowl of soup. He placed it right in front of her, wiping his head with a cloth afterward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecbdce371ee7dff301f6144e0a4243cb"Sansa spooned the soup and ate it. It was delicious. Just like her mother used to make. She smiled to herself, feeling a wave of sadness filling her whilst thinking about her family. Her family that was long gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69b6a122be7823a8914338bf34a8d01"Petyr saw this and became worried. Did the soup burn her? Was it too salty? Did she not like it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2a048bab29622b753b7c529b189ca9f""What's wrong Miss Stark?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b87fd47e7cf064578ab2165eea5ceee9"Sansa looked up and stifled a laugh. "Nothing, Mr. Baelish. Your soup is really good. Thank you." she smiled. He nodded and got a bowl of soup for himself and joined her at the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4a61b1792a283838c5041a2b0be25c3""Mr. Baelish, can I ask you a question?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babcc1f42865b7fb1ac2657864fa84ce""Anything Ms. Stark."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36cf44790c6a8f997449c3b9c860f97a""Why is Westeros so different from Essos?" She said quietly. He looked up to her and saw her curious expression on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fd38e52ddd446efa18024996b89697b""Well as you can tell, our lifestyles are very different-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa7ba9c46150d123996a862c579f5f69""But why? Why is everyone different here? Everyone respects one another, not that I'm saying it bad, but back home we fight for what's right, we-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="565c2d09639cca12188e94384f2b581c""That's what's different Miss Stark. We don't fight here, there's no reason to. We learn to respect one another."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212337cbe906fab2fdf4e4fc3a23d787""It's not love though." She said quietly, stirring her soup watching the vegetables swirl around the bowl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd650bc1f21d126ae635e10397215fa2""There's no love here Miss Stark. Only respect. Love is not in our system." Sansa looked up to him. "What happened?" Petyr sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7ec4c12627c59bf4744211adb5b6f7""Ever since the great Cultural Divide that happened years ago, we were...forced to change. The leaders of Westeros, the Lannisters envisioned a world of nonviolence, a world with no emotional or physical pain. They created a c-cure to terminate those feelings."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246309226ae53c636c6a0fd4649fa870""What?" Sansa said in a bit of a shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Westeros wasn't just different. They were a whole new world. A whole new society. A utopia of someone's dreams. The Lannisters. It was their fault./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e206f205ce47fdef24a60d7e14390b85""I-I noticed that I wasn't feeling the same. Did they administer the cure to me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dd32e9e6928c7f6d0e68e0af28492ad""No... Well...Yes- You were given some inhabitants to control your emotions." Sansa dropped her spoon which took Petyr aback. Her eyes wide with shock and a hint of fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b138035c059c72b2afb938f55bea282f""They can't do this to me Mr. Baelish. I-I need to go back home." Sansa ran into her room and held the pillow close to her. She did not want to be a completely different person. She would rather die than not to feel any feelings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e16b11da58573a55cd36102d48418c""Sansa! Wait..." Petyr watched her stand up and run to her room. He followed after her and saw that the door was closed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc44a6c80a3f148dbcd72c6649f1e49""Miss Stark?" He called out, knocking on the door gently. He opened it slowly and saw her sitting on the bed clutching the pillow close to her. He walked towards the bed and sat at the edge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ffcbeefb429e5a18ac08370aba35a09""I'm sorry about everything. I know it's hard taking all of this in." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc391f8d0cedb8ec01d6a24849ff89d8""I'm not letting them change me." she said as she looked into his eyes. "I don't want to become a different person. You can't let them do this to me Mr. Baelish please." Petyr scooted closer to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e0bb91771f64bf641c402f1e4b0008d""I can't tell them what to do. They are very powerful people. They won't take a person like me seriously. I was lucky to even get this job. But I can't change what will happen to you. I'm sorry." He stood up and walked out of the room closing the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
